Starry-Eyed
by xthesebonesx
Summary: It's Stefan's birthday, and Bonnie and Caroline plan on making it a night he'll never forget. But when both girls realize that they have feelings for the Salvatore, will it tear them apart, or bring them closer together? Stefonnie/Steroline/Baroline. One Shot.


**A/N: Another fic request! This time, for Baroline. I decided to take it one step further, though, and add in a Stefonnie/Steroline twist. So basically, if all else fails on TVD, Stefonnoline is my new OTP. Bye.**

**Starry-Eyed**

"This is stupid- I just... I can't even believe I let you guys talk me into this," Stefan said, as a pair of hands blinded his eyes, and another set led him by the wrists.

"God, do you always have to be so pessimistic?" Caroline whined, and Stefan let out a groan when she pinched his skin, hard.

"Ow!"

"Stop complaining. Seriously," the blonde warned, and he internally rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word in response.

"We're almost there, Stefan. Just be patient," he heard Bonnie say smoothly, and he sighed.

"Fine," he relented. "Just... fine."

Stefan Salvatore had never been too big on surprises; he wasn't ever intrigued by being forced into inescapable situations as a vampire, nor as a human.

So, when Bonnie and Caroline vowed that they "had something he needed to see," he could only sigh with regret. He hated surprises, and he hated the unexpected- so, what possible good could come of this, he thought?

He foot stumbled over a rock, and Stefan continued to truck on, as the girls guided him carefully throughout the forest, making sure to clear branches out of his way as he walked.

Stefan felt his body come to a complete stop, and he sighed with relief when he realized they had finally reached their destination.

"We have arrived, Mr. Salvatore," Caroline said graciously, and he huffed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Great, can I open my eyes now?" he asked, and Caroline pursed her lips happily as she gazed at Bonnie, and the witch nodded happily.

"Yes," the girls said in unison, and Stefan opened them immediately, to see a bunch of streamers, balloons, and decorations hanging loosely from the trees, right before the lake.

His eyes widened.

"Happy Birthday!" they yelled, and Stefan laughed when Bonnie blew a party favor in his ear, and Caroline sprinkled a handful of glitter all over his shirt.

Stefan's mouth was still wide open as he gazed around at the elaborate decorations, and felt a slow smile curl on his lips. The bolded silver letters of his name were clearly handmade, and the balloons? Well, they were some sort of Halloween balloons, actually, as he spotted a vampire or two acrosss the front.

"Are you guys kidding?" he asked with a smile, but he was quickly enveloped into a hug by both the girls as they held him tightly. "How did you-"

"Your journal," Caroline winked.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't celebrate your birthday?" Bonnie asked, and he bit his lip shyly. "Just wait- this is the best part."

Stefan folded his arms across his chest, and watched silently as the brunette shut her eyes tightly, and began to speak beneath her breath in a language he didn't understand. He watched on, in obvious admiration, as she rose both arms above her head, and slowly but surely, commanded the night time sky, above them.

Stefan watched Caroline bounce on her heels like a kid on Christmas, as the lake suddenly became illuminated with every constellation that appeared above them. He had never seen anything like it, actually, as the formally dark water began to shine with fiery specs of blue, silver, pink, and gray, right before his very eyes.

It was as if the stars were brought from the skies just for him.

_It was as though they shined for him._

When Bonnie reopened her eyes and smiled at him, he felt a pleasant spark run through his veins, as her olive eyes gazed back into his. Her warm skin seemed to be glowing, as the moon cascaded from above, and her dark hair, like waves, constantly crashed against him. Quite frankly? He thought she was beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

Caroline, too, as her bouncy blonde curls dropped above her chest, and her vibrant eyes reminded him of something as natural as the winter sky. Her pale skin was like porcelain, as she spun around happily in her floral dress; giggling at the world that lay right before them.

Caroline was the day, and Bonnie was the night. He'd kill to have both in his life; he never truly believed he could live with only one or the other.

"Cool party trick, Bonnie," Stefan joked, and the girl grinned as she watched the soft glimmer in his eyes. "Seriously- thank you; the _both _of you, I... don't celebrate my birthday much, but this means a lot to me. As do the both of you."

Caroline pouted as she placed her hands on her hips, and intook a long sigh.

Stefan's eyes darted to hers, and automatically, hers, and Bonnie wanted to smack herself on the forehead.

In fact, she did.

"Caroline," she began, and the blonde cocked her head curiously. "We talked about this, and we said we weren't gonna do this, tonight," she said softly, and Stefan immediately became confused.

"Do what, tonight?" he asked, and Caroline frowned as she glanced at the witch, and then back to the vampire.

"But it's not fair, Bonnie, and I think he deserves to know," she said boldly, and Bonnie sighed.

"Know what? Guys? I'm standing right here," Stefan chimed in, though the girls were gazing at each other opposingly.

Stefan's stare was beginning to cut through them like knives, and Bonnie ultimately gave up, as folded her arms over her chest, and shrugged her shoulders roughly.

Stefan could feel the distaste radiating off of her, as she tapped her foot feverishly, and shook her head uncomfortably.

"Okay, Care, fine- you go ahead and tell him," she urged. "Since you don't think we should wait anymore-"

"Tell me what?" Stefan interrupted, again, and both girls darted their eyes to his. "Guys, what the hell is going on? What is so secretive, right now?"

Caroline inhaled a long sigh, and placed her hands to his own, as he never dropped her eyes.

The tightening of Caroline's fingers around his was only making him anxious, while Bonnie seemed to watch on, only in silent despair.

"Stefan, you know we love you, right? And we would do _anything _for you, right?" Caroline asked, and he nodded dumbly, as she breathed gently. "Well, I- I got a call today. This morning, actually. And it was from Elena."

Stefan felt his mouth go dry as he glanced between the girls once more, and Bonnie remained tight lipped, as a normally bold Caroline struggled to talk.

"Is she doing okay?" he choked out, for it was all he knew how to say.

He hadn't seen Elena in two years, and for months, he wasn't sure he could live with her absence anymore. The days grew colder, and his bed felt lonlier, as he remembered just how special the girl had been to him, at some point in his life. Elena was his everything- his rock, his confidant, his lover, and his hero. She saved him from one of the darkest moments in his life, and he couldn't thank her enough for that.

"She's engaged," Caroline revealed, and his brow rose. "To Damon. She's engaged to Damon."

Stefan wasn't sure what he felt in his heart as the blonde dropped the bomb on him, once and for all. The woman he'd loved before, and his estranged brother were getting _married._

_And Damon didn't as so much send him a postcard._

He didn't blame him, believe it or not, for keeping his distance from Stefan, on the whole thing. He would have, too, considering his reaction when he first became aware of the fact that Elena was choosing his brother.

Worse? They were leaving Mystic Falls, and doubtful about a return date. Now, two years later, Stefan hadn't heard word, and it upset him.

But he decided to let go of the past as it became obvious with the passing days that Bonnie and Caroline were here for him, no matter what. Through his anger, rage, brooding, and distance, they stayed when nobody else.

He'd found his forever in his two best friends. They all found peace in each other.

"I'm happy for them," he said simply, and Bonnie placed an arm around his shoulder. "I'm serious. If Damon and Elena are happy, than so be it. They deserve happiness."

"But you do too, Stefan," Bonnie responded. "And that's why we did this; your Happy Birthday-Quasi-Letting-Go Party," she said, and Caroline nodded. "We didn't want you to feel alone.

Stefan felt a faint smile cross his lips.

"How could I be alone, if I've got everything I need, right here?" he asked softly, and he watched as both the girl grinned gently. "You have both been the very _best _friends I could ask for. And... I know my brother and Elena left me, but that doesn't mean I didn't get anything in return."

And it was true. It had been too long since Stefan had seen, spoke to, or even heard from the two people who crushed his heart, but why did it matter? It didn't, and it never would, just as long as he had Bonnie and Caroline by his side.

They had become a trio, of sorts, when everybody else decided to leave Mystic Falls, but the two stuck around- he believed for his sake.

There was never a day that passed that he wasn't thankful for that- he was thankful that somebody actually cared, about him, and it was refreshing.

Stefan felt a cold beer suddenly in his hand, and he snapped out of his daze as the two girls were cracking their drinks open, shrieking at the fizz that poured from the top. Bonnie raised her bottle in the air, and Caroline followed suit. Stefan reluctantly joined in, as he masked a smile, all the while.

"To Stefan, and his birthday. May there be many, many, many more," Bonnie said gently, and the three clinked the glasses together at the end of the cheers, guzzling their drinks down just as quickly as they had received them.

_This was the life of perfection, for Stefan Salvatore. This was the life that he so happily adored, with the only two people who knew how to make it matter._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know what we should do? We should swim," Caroline announced, as she abruptly stood to her feet, and Bonnie groaned. "What?"

"You're drunk," Bonnie replied, and the blonde rolled her eyes. "And that water is probably _freezing, _Care."

"Well, it's not like I can get sick, Bon," Caroline winked, and the brunette shook her head. "Besides, the water looks so pretty, with what you did! We can't let it go to waste!"

Bonnie sighed.

They had been in the middle of the woods for about three hours; just drinking, and talking, as they lay out on the grass, and simply enjoyed the cool breeze as it rolled through the air. It had only taken about four drinks, though, for Caroline to give new meaning to the word "wasted," as her cute giggle quickly became louder, and her wide eyes had slowly become jaded.

She was drunk, and honestly? She was the life of the party. She'd gotten Stefan to dance, and Bonnie to take at least three shots of Jack.

Bonnie heavily regretted the third one, as her vision began to blur, and her movements became much more fluid.

And Stefan? His alcohol was only begin to affect him in the observant type of way, as he never seemed to be able to take his eyes off of Caroline when she laughed, or his gaze away from Bonnie when she reluctantly smiled.

_Even in her drunken stupor, she'd noticed that._

"Are you two really gonna make me do this alone?" Caroline asked, as she wiggled out of her dress, and stood bravely in her matching pink bra, and lace underwear. "What kind of friends are you, anyway?"

Bonnie turned to face Stefan, and she noticed the twinkle of something in his eyes as he watched Caroline; blonde haired, blue eyed perfection, as she liked to call it. The girl's body was easily toned, and her skin was impeccably flawless, as she kicked off her sandals, and let out a deep sigh. Her golden curls tumbled over her shoulders, and just like clockwork, Bonnie watched yet another guy fall under the spell of the girl she called her best friend.

"Caroline was great; why wouldn't a guy look at her like that?" she thought. "_But why did it have to be Stefan?_" it added.

She nearly gasped when her train of thought involuntarily added on that last part, and it garnered a a curious look from Stefan, as she cleared her throat.

_Why did she even let herself think that?_

"I'm gonna pass," Bonnie said, as Caroline pouted, and folded her arms. "I'm human, and I can still get sick."

Caroline huffed, but she understood.

"Fine, but don't you dare eat the cake without me," she warned, and Bonnie smiled.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good," Caroline stated, before turning to Stefan. "What about you? Too chicken to jump in, too?"

Stefan scoffed as he took another sip of his beer, and licked his teeth. He was a guy, and just like any other, the sight of Caroline stripped down to almost nothing intrigued him.

It would intrigue anyone, he reasoned.

"Gimme a minute to think about this. Don't know if I'm ready to part with my Hero Hair, today. It looks really good," he joked, and Caroline threw her hands up in defeat as she stalked off; leaving Bonnie and Stefan in the grass, as she dived into the lake, effortlessly.

They both watched on as Caroline did her breast stroke in the starry water; seamlessly flipping herself over as she decided it was time to float on her back.

They remained silent for a moment, until Stefan finally nudged Bonnie with his arm, and she looked up into his charismatic eyes.

She was beginning to notice, more and more, just how perfect he was.

_She was also beginning to realize that she was really drunk._

"Thank you," he said gently, and she cocked her head. "For this- for everything. I really appreciate this."

Bonnie smiled, as she silently looped her fingers around her bottle and shrugged.

"It's your birthday, Stefan-"

"And you didn't have to celebrate it, just for my sake. But you did. You are; for _me. _You've always done a lot for me."

Bonnie scratched her hair, and looked down at that.

_There was a reason; a very simple one, actually, for why she'd done this, and just about everything for him. He didn't know it- nobody did; not even Caroline, and she wanted to keep it that way._

She needed to spare herself the embarrassment of fleshing out the details of this stupid _thing _she felt whenever she was around him. Especially when she was sure Caroline felt a _thing _in his presence, too.

She'd never asked her, but she could just tell. They were both attracted to him, but in Elena's absence, they never talked about it.

Caroline never talked about the ways that she always found herself cuddled right beneath Stefan's arm when the three watched a movie, and Bonnie didn't dare to speak of the times her heart raced when he routinely placed his hands on her hips, and helped perfect her posture during their weekly games of pool at the Grill.

She wasn't sure that Stefan was aware of just what he had done to them, and their perception of men.

Caroline compared every guy she went out on dates with, to him, and Bonnie secretly turned down a few good men, just because they _weren't _him.

He'd eternally fucked with their standards. He forever ruined their expectations.

Because, as he always found a way to pay for Caroline's meals when the two went out alone, or simply drop by Bonnie's house to say hi, with a carton of her favorite chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in the middle of the night, he'd gotten to them.

And he didn't even know it.

"She's right, you know," Stefan said, breaking her out of her thoughts, as she looked over at him. "A swim would be fun."

Bonnie looked out at the water, and envied her best friend as she looked so peaceful; floating in the lake like the most delicate of creatures.

_She was breathtaking._

"Go, join her," Bonnie urged, and his brows furrowed. "You want to, right? It's your birthday, Stefan."

The vampire bit his lip slowly; as he quietly climbed to his feet before her. The cut of his black v-neck was sending shivers up and down her spine. The sweet look in his eyes, as his gaze cascaded on her was enough to make Bonnie melt into a puddle.

That chiseled jaw, those bulging arms; Stefan was the epitome of everything she wanted in a man, physically. It didn't help that his personality was _perfect _either.

She cursed the day Elena left with Damon, as her now forgotten boyfriend stood before her best friend, with a beautiful glint in his eyes.

_If Elena had been a better girlfriend, he wouldn't be single, and Bonnie wouldn't be looking at him this way. And Caroline wouldn't be attracted to him. And they wouldn't in this entire moral dilemma, sizing him up and down like he was Christmas dinner._

_And dessert._

Bonnie gulped when Stefan began stripping off his shirt, and she might of looked away as his pants dropped- revealing his navy blue boxers.

Those abs, that chest- it was all too much to take in, as she looked up again, and he wearing a familiar smile.

_The one he always saved for her._

"This is what I want for my birthday," he started, as he extended a hand towards hers. "I... want to have a great time with the only two ladies in my life- no regrets."

"Stefan-"

"No regrets," he filled in, and she huffed. "Can you do that for me, please?"

Bonnie sighed in defeat, and Stefan's happiness immediately spread when she finally took hold of his hand, and rose to her feet. The look on her face was annoyed, at best, but the feeling in her heart was quite the opposite.

The feeling in heart was the reason she'd do it all; she do it all, for him.

Nevermind the feeling of anxiousness that flowed throughout her bones as he watched her tugging at her jeans, and clumsily removing her shirt. She convinced herself that he seemed so drawn in because this was a first; he'd never seen her with a lack of clothes, and just like any guy, it was interesting to see a woman in her most vulnerable state.

She opted for blue, when it came to these sort of things; wearing pink and being flashy was something that had only been perfected by Caroline Forbes. It was just better that way.

"It's like being in a bathing suit, I guess," she said for self-reassurance, and Stefan laughed, as his eyes met hers.

"If you say so," he replied, and her brows furrowed. "Those boy shorts are ten times better than any bathing suit I've ever seen, though."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but Stefan already had her by the hand, as he pulled her towards the lake. She heard Caroline clapping happily in the distance, and she exhaled one last breath before she stopped right in front of the water.

Just what the hell was she waiting for, anyway?

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed with a huge smile, and outstretched arms. "Don't leave me hanging!"

Stefan turned to Bonnie, as his fingers tightened around hers, and tilted his head in her direction.

"You heard the girl," he grinned, and Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully before finally diving in, with Stefan right at her side.

She immediately felt the cold hit her, as she submerged herself into the water completely. Bonnie floated beneath the surface, for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity, truthfully. Her eyes were wide open, as she admired the beautiful swirl of colors before her, thanks to the magic, and the stars lighting her way.

_And then she saw him._

Stefan Salvatore, beneath the blue with her, admiring the very same view, and _her_, coincidentally, as his emerald green eyes sparkled against hers. Stefan leaned in closer, and she felt her heart stop when their noses touched, and he was wearing a complacent smile.

_Eye-to-eye, and face-to-face- they had to stop meeting like this._

Bonnie felt herself floating back up to the surface, and she let out a gasp for air when she finally reached it, chuckling gently as she wiped the water from her eyes. Stefan was up, right with her, laughing wholeheartedly, and they both caught eyes with Caroline who was smiling wildly.

"Awesome, right?" she asked, and Bonnie nodded, in defeat.

Yeah; yeah, it was awesome.

"I think we should do this every day," Stefan said, surprisingly, as he smoothed his hair back, with both hands, barely acknowledging the way both girls stared at him appreciatively.

"I'm starting to think you're super greedy, Stefan," Caroline replied bluntly, and his mouth dropped. "You just want everything, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, like this party," he replied, as he turned to face the blonde. "I totally asked for it," he added, sarcastically.

Caroline flashed him a smile, and Stefan returned one, as well.

"Okay," she relented. "You might not be greedy when it comes to _that, _but just admit that you are when it comes to us," she said honestly, as she gestured between she and the witch, and Bonnie's eyebrow rose.

Just what the hell was Caroline doing, right now?

"You think so?" Stefan asked, and Caroline nodded. "In what way?"

"We're like your sisterwives," Caroline said, and Stefan let out a scoff, as Bonnie chimed in with an incredulous laugh.

"I think you've had too much, Care," Bonnie said softly, and the blonde rolled her eyes heavily.

Caroline was really drunk, and it would be best for everyone if she just stopped talking.

But she wasn't going to; Caroline never stopped talking.

"So, it's just me, then, who notices this little 'thing' we _both_ have with him?" she asked fearlessly, and Bonnie felt her heart drop when Caroline looked into her eyes seriously. "Am I the only one who realizes that we both like Stefan?"

Bonnie's eyes darted to Caroline's, and Stefan's brows furrowed together as he looked between the girls with a surprised glare.

_Well, this was something, alright._

Caroline folded her arms across her chest, and gazed at them, unapologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pretend, anymore. I like you, Stefan. And clearly, Bonnie does, too. We're living in some weird, semi-love triangle, and I think it's better if we all just get it off of our chests," Caroline declared.

Bonnie was mortified, as the words spilled from Caroline's lips, and lingered in the air before them- creating an all-new tension they'd have to deal with. She didn't want him to find out this way; she didn't want him to find out at all, actually, if she perfectly honest.

She never wanted her feelings for Stefan to ruin things between she and Caroline. But she never wanted her attraction towards him to stop, either.

And for that, she felt incredibly selfish.

"Caroline, that's ridiculous," Bonnie began, but Stefan held up a hand to stop her, and she blinked slowly as he looked into her eyes.

Stefan licked his teeth, and sighed internally as he glanced between the two girls.

It was time for the moment of truth, he supposed.

"Caroline... might be on to something," he admitted, and Bonnie's eyebrows knitted, as Caroline's eyes widened. "I... am attracted to you both, and... I'm not too sure on how to handle it."

Bonnie felt herself nervously shaking beneath the water, and Caroline shot her an anxious expression.

Did Stefan Salvatore just admit to having feelings for them? The _both _of them?

Stefan pursed his lips as they all floated in the silence, before finally deciding it was time to explain himself.

_It was definitely time._

"I don't how I got myself into this," he continued. "I tried to stay neutral. I didn't think that with the more time I spent with the both of you, things would start happening, inside of my head. I didn't realize that I was doing this, either. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt either of you. You're my best friends, and I'm not looking to tear any of this apart. I'm willing to leave you both alone, completely, if that's how it has to be."

Caroline didn't say a word, and Bonnie shifted uncomfortably as she determined hers.

Stefan looked genuinely apologetic as he glanced between them, again.

"I'm sorry," he offered. "I'm really sorry."

Stefan didn't want to do what Elena had done; he didn't want to come inbetween best friends, and Bonnie couldn't say that she didn't admire that.

It just sucked that they couldn't exactly figure another way out of this.

"I gotta go," Stefan said suddenly, and Bonnie stopped him by the arm.

"Stefan-"

"Thank you both, so much, for doing this," he replied with a genuine smile, as he looked back at them. "This really was the best birthday, ever."

And without another word, Stefan made his way out of the water; leaving Bonnie and Caroline, alone, while they watched him gathering his clothes in the grass, and preparing to leave.

Caroline turned to Bonnie, and the girl looked back, with just as much lost sympathy in her eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen, Bonnie, I swear-"Caroline began, and she immediately wrapped her arms around her, in a gentle hug, as Caroline settled her head on her shoulder, sadly. "I just ruined everything."

"He'll come around," Bonnie said softly, though she didn't quite believe it, herself.

Stefan was probably the most tragic, self-loathing, and self-sacrificing person that she knew, and if he truly believed that he was going to mess things up, he was going to stay away.

But the problem with that was that they _cared _about him; Stefan had become a part of them, and when it came down to it, they were all they each other had. They couldn't lose just because of these _feelings _that they all had.

There had to be a way.

"He won't come around," Caroline said, just as Bonnie thought it, and she sighed in defeat. "His pride and his concious just never freaking shut up," Caroline added in frustration, and Bonnie laughed gently. "What's funny?"

"So, let's shut him up," Bonnie suggested, as she pulled away from Caroline's embrace, and looked directly into her eyes. "Do you ever think that a guy could get between us, Care?"

"No," Caroline said, honestly. "Not even Stefan could do that. You're my best friend, and it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than some guy to ruin that," she said bluntly, and Bonnie felt a small smile cast upon her lips.

Caroline's hands rose to her face, and she breathed slowly as her thumbs stroked her jaw, in the sweetest of ways before she placed her lips to Bonnie's cheek, and planted a soft kiss there.

"No matter what we feel for him, it's always gonna be me and you," Caroline declared with a strong smile. "I have no doubt about that."

Bonnie gazed back into her eyes, and she felt a whole new feeling of warmth running through her veins, as they looked at each other, in complete silence, letting the moment itself speak volumes.

The way Caroline's silky blonde hair illuminated just as brightly as her blue eyes beneath the moonlight was always a favorite sight of hers.

Her pale skin, her bubbly laugh, her neurotic little tendencies, and the way that she just always wanted to help everyone- it was all Caroline, and it was all that she needed, sometimes.

And Bonnie?

Well, Caroline was captivated by her, too, with those lovely green eyes, smooth brown skin, and long dark hair that provided just the exact opposite of her own.

She'd not only become enamored by her because of her looks, but who she was, as a person, as well.

Everybody else saw Bonnie the Witch, while Caroline knew her as a _human. _Caroline saw her as strong, capable, loyal, and protective. She looked up to her, quite honestly, and she considered herself lucky to have somebody like that in her life.

She never knew, though, that Bonnie considered her the one to keep her sane.

Her bond with Caroline had become something that was a bit of an anchor for her.

Through the fights, tears, hurt, and the pain, they were still standing, together, and nobody could ever take that away from them. They loved one another, in every single way that a friend could, and perhaps even more.

The love between them was truly unbreakable.

"I kind of have a crazy idea, then," Bonnie said, and Caroline perked up to listen, as the girl fidgeted gently. "Do you mind giving Stefan just one more birthday gift?"

Caroline's eyes widened, and then a slow grin formed on her lips, as she took Bonnie's hands into hers, and locked their fingers gently.

The simple motion sent chills up and down her spine.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Ms. Bennett?" she asked, and Bonnie shrugged, though she felt a rush run through her, the longer she looked into Caroline's eyes, and divised a plan that she would have considered absolutely _crazy, _once upon a time.

It was never the type of thing that she particularily understood, when guys expressed their interest in it, but now, as she looked at the beautiful girl before her, and thought about the beautiful guy that had just left them, it seemed like the perfect way out of this mess that they had all created.

_The perfect way out was diving, straight in._

"Only if you're into it, Caroline," Bonnie said cautiously. "I don't move forward with this thing unless you're one hundred percent okay with it."

Caroline remained silent, as she and Bonnie looked at each other, and suddenly, a smirk formed against her mouth, while she squeezed her hands tighter, and drew her in, even closer.

"Stefan's really gonna get to have his cake, and eat it too, huh?" Caroline grinned, and Bonnie laughed at that.

"But so will we," she noted, and Caroline nodded in agreement as she watched the twinkle in Bonnie's eyes, once more.

"I love the sound of that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan inhaled softly, as he stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom, silently; taking in the air of regret and obvious depression, while he wondered just how much he could screw up in one fucking day.

He'd lost Bonnie _and _Caroline, just like that, and it hurt each time he thought about how he could have stopped this, before it'd gotten so far.

_Why did he tell them that he was into them, both? Why did he even let himself fall for his best friends, in the first place?_

He sighed at his momentary lapse of judgment, and sat up slowly, to take another sip from the bottle of gin that remained at his bedside.

Damon may not have been around anymore, but he had taught him a very important lesson when it came to alcohol and despair; "drink until you couldn't remember why you started."

And with the only two people in his life officially on the "Do Not Discuss" pile, he was going to do just that; he was going to drink until he didn't even remember their names.

His plans for destruction was rudely interrupted, however, when he heard a voice that made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"You were right," she said. "It's been an hour, and he's wallowing in defeat, already."

Stefan shot up to see Caroline and Bonnie standing in his doorway, observing him readily, and his brows furrowed when they walked in together, and Caroline locked the door behind them.

Stefan glanced between them silently, before he placed his drink on the end table, and sighed softly.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, as he stood to his feet, and he watched as Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a look and a nod, before Bonnie approached him bravely.

Stefan stood tall, though something inside of him was trembling, as she looked at him seriously, with her arms folded across her chest.

And there was one thing about Bonnie that he knew, it was that she was all-business, and no nonsense when it came to her friends. She didn't like being told what to do, and she especially didn't enjoy being abandoned by anyone that she actually cared about.

He was one of those people. And he had a feeling he was in for a strong talking-to, right now.

"Caroline and I don't agree with what you want," she said bluntly, and it was his turn to cross his arms, as he listened intently. "You can't just avoid us because you like us both, Stefan. And we're not going to let you."

Stefan remained bold in his expression, as Caroline shot him an equally tough glance, and he let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You both don't know what you're saying," Stefan answered in a low voice, as he shook his head in disagreement. "My feelings for you both will destroy _everything-_"

"Really?" Caroline chimed in, as she placed her hands on her hips, and cocked her head strongly. "I think you should let us be the judge of that."

There was a long silence between the three, as Stefan stared at them in confusion, before finally stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and letting out a long sigh.

"I can't just... be with one of you," he said softly, with a hint of sadness behind his eyes. "It's why I'm staying away from the both of you- because it's fair. I don't want to ever have to choose between the two of you-"

"So, don't," Bonnie offered, and his eyes narrowed as she moved in closer, and never dropped her gaze from his eyes. "What if... you just have us, _both?_"

Stefan's face immediately flushed when Bonnie rose a hand to his face, and rubbed her fingers delicately along his cheek. He almost yelled in surprise when he felt Caroline's hands snake around his chest, from behind him, and he quickly looked to Bonnie for answers.

"What... is going on?" he asked, and Bonnie moved in closer as she looked up at him; feeling the rare heat as it swelled from his body, and the intensity in his stare, as he tried his best to remain unphased by this.

"Bonnie and I know where we stand, as best friends," Caroline said softly into his ear, as he continued to look into Bonnie's eyes. "We know that we'd never, ever, let a guy ruin that. But..."

"But?" he asked softly.

"We're both greedy," Caroline added bluntly. "And we both still want you. So, we figured we'd come here, an issue an ultimatum," she said, and he scoffed at that.

"You can't be serious-"

"You don't have to do this, Stefan," Bonnie offered, as her fingers trailed along his collar, and smoothly up to his ear. "But that just means that Caroline and I _will- _without _you._"

Stefan's eyes widened in surprise, as both girls suddenly abandoned the touches that they were administering to him, and walked, hand in hand, to his bed, before plopping down expectingly.

Stefan swallowed hard, as he just couldn't believe the sight of these two _stunning _beings in his bed, tempting him in such a way he'd never given into, before.

Sure, he'd had his years, back in the day, where was involved with more than one woman, at once, but he never quite experienced it all, at the same exact time.

Even as a Ripper, Stefan had always sort of been a one woman man, when it came to pleasing someone sexually; he'd never even actually known if he could handle more than one person at a time.

_Threesomes were always kind of Damon's thing._

But with the opportunity displayed right before him, with two women that he felt just as strongly as ever for, should he bite the bullet, and give them what they wanted?

Should he make it this their "thing," as well?

Stefan stood there, paralyzed, and Caroline huffed as she turned to Bonnie, and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I think he needs some motivation," she whispered, just loudly enough for him to hear it, and Bonnie glanced at him, as he was seemingly frozen, and unsure of what to do.

She'd had no qualms finally throwing her morals out the window, so damn't, Saint Stefan needed to, too.

Bonnie watched as his eyes followed her hand, and she gently placed it on Caroline's thigh, before squeezing at it tightly, and moving in even closer to the girl. His eyes never dropped as Caroline smiled happily, and let out a soft giggle when her forehead touched Bonnie's.

They looked at each other for a long moment, and he inhaled deeply as Caroline brushed Bonnie's hair over to one side of her shoulder, exposing the area of her neck that Stefan caught himself looking at, most days.

Bonnie relaxed her muscles accordingly, and the blonde placed a sweet kiss to her skin, seconds later. She placed another one, immediately following, and Stefan felt his hands go numb when Bonnie let out a short breath, as Caroline continued to kiss the nape of her neck with such a growing passion, he wasn't sure just how his bed hadn't gone up in flames, yet.

Caroline's fangs finally ejected, and he almost expected the girl to jump away at the feeling of sharp teeth grazing along her neck, but she didn't. She only seemed to melt easier into Caroline's embrace with each movement, as the time passed.

"Do it," Bonnie breathed softly, and Caroline complied, as she finally sunk her teeth into the girl's neck; unleashing an all new brand of euphoria, as Bonnie moaned, and Stefan felt his eyes flash to red, almost immediately.

This was torture.

"Jealous, yet?" Caroline asked coyly, with blood-stained lips, as she glanced at him teasingly, and Bonnie smiled sinfully, as her thumb grazed Caroline's mouth.

Stefan found himself suddenly walking over to the bed-drawn by a chariot of unknown forces- as he slid himself right behind Bonnie, and inhaled the sweet scent of her blood taking over his senses.

His fingers gently swiped at the blood on the wound, and Caroline's eyes tempted him to taste it, as she challenged him silently.

He rose his fingers to his lips, and he let out a satisfied breath when he did. And suddenly, he forgot all about control, too, as Bonnie pulled him in back the back of the head, and placed his lips to her shoulder.

She wanted him to bite her, as well.

Stefan ran his teeth over his fangs, and Caroline did the same as well, as they mentally timed each other, and never let the gaze between them drop.

Her teeth sunk back into Bonnie's neck, and this time, his into her shoulder.

Bonnie winced at the sharp feeling of pain that ran through her, until the feeling slowly faded, and she could feel nothing but pleasure, once more. The moans escaping her mouth felt absolutely foreign, but simultaneously _fantastic, _as her body sandwiched between her two best friends- two _vampires- _and she never regretted a second of it, at all.

When they pulled away, Bonnie turned to see the intense gratification in Stefan's eyes, and she almost chuckled at just how _satisfied _he seemed to be, with this.

_It was almost as if he forgot that he had much more coming._

Bonnie pushed Stefan, hard, onto his back, and just as swiftly, Caroline pulled his shirt through his arms, and over his head, tossing it away, effortlessly.

"The plan was kinda to share you," Caroline said brightly, as she moved to his lap, and Bonnie sat at his side. "Let us have our moment, k?"

Stefan's urge to laugh was cut short when Caroline's mouth crashed against his, and left him with a kiss so strong, he temporarily forgot where he was, and what he was doing.

Her lips hungrily licked away the blood on his lips, and his hands drew her in closer by the head, as her blonde curls tumbled over him.

When Caroline slowly pulled away, his face was immediately drawn up by Bonnie's hands, as she planted a sweet, but fiery kiss to his lips. Stefan felt Caroline climb off of him, and he didn't waste any time taking Bonnie into his arms, and slamming her, hard, against the bed. She yelped softly when he landed on top of her, but her legs tightened around his waist, as he kissed her heavily, and with everything he had left.

Bonnie pushed him up, and she straddled over his lap, as Caroline kneeled behind him, and worked her mouth against his ear in that outrageously sexy way that he wasn't quite sure he could handle. Bonnie's hands smoothed over his chest, and he let out a exhale as he looked into her eyes, and stroked his thumb along her cheek.

He was the luckiest man on the planet, right now, and yet-somehow- he believed he could just get even _luckier._

"What happened to this idea about you two doing this without me, if I refused?" he asked lowly, as he looked to Bonnie. "Were you just all bark, and no bite?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, and watched as a look of amusement crossed his face, as he held her tightly. He was challenging them.

"You don't think that we'd do it?" she asked, and he shrugged innocently at that.

"I'm just saying that I never knew that you and Caroline were into each other _that way._"

Caroline's lips seperated from his ear, and she hit him roughly against the bicep, as he hissed lightly in pain.

"Bon and I are into each other in _all ways. _We're basically soulmates," she informed, and Bonnie flashed her a smile for that.

"Absolutely," she added, and Stefan stroked his chin contemplatively for a moment, before holding up his hands defensively.

"I'm just saying," he started, in a playful tone. "I've never seen it, therefore, I don't believe it."

Bonnie gazed at Caroline, and the blonde looked back, just as intrigued, as their stared one another for a second.

Should they really give Stefan what he was obviously asking for?

"It is his birthday, after all," Bonnie shrugged, and Stefan smiled ruefully. "Maybe we can just... give him a sneak peek."

"Yeah," Caroline said, as Bonnie evacuated Stefan's lap, and slowly moved in towards her. "I guess that's the least we can do."

Stefan watched on, as Caroline bit her lip, and Bonnie ran her hands along her sides, in a slow, and sensual way. Caroline easily took Bonnie's face into her hands, and grinned when she brought her in, and the girl's fingers sifted through her curls.

Bonnie was gorgeous, and she'd be kidding herself if she said that she never thought about kissing her, before. Truth was, she always thought about it, just because, and she never stopped wondering when she'd ever get the chance to actually act on it.

Now was her chance; and it was even more exciting with an audience.

"I love you," Caroline declared, as her nose brushed against Bonnie's, and the girl smiled. "Nothing will ever change that."

Bonnie felt something her caught in her throat, and she realized she was on the verge of tears, as Caroline stared at her so deeply, it nearly made her heart explode.

Nobody had ever said it- that they _loved _her, and she couldn't quite contain the joy that ran through her as the words finally were presented to her.

Somebody _loved _her- somebody as amazing as Caroline, and it was probably the best feeling she'd ever experienced in her life, to date.

The feeling of being loved, and loving in return.

"I love you, too, Care," Bonnie answered, and the blonde bounced happily before she attacked her with a deep kiss against the lips, just like that.

Bonnie clutched onto Caroline tightly, and she tried to keep her breathing even, but she was failing miserably, as they lips smacked against each other's repeatedly, and their tongues swirled just as easily.

Caroline landed on her back with Bonnie on top of her, and Stefan watched in amazement as the two continued to kiss each other so strongly, he was sure they forgot he was even here.

Caroline easily discarded of Bonnie's clothes, as she seemed to pull them all off, in one motion, and clutched onto her chest that was still protected by her bra. Bonnie slid Caroline's dress off, just as effortlessly, and the blonde gasped when her lips landed against her collar bone, and slowly made it's way down her body, and to her stomach.

She clutched her hands around Bonnie's hair, and she shut her eyes tightly, as the girl ran her tongue along her waist. She felt her muscles tighten only when Bonnie captured her underwear with her _teeth._

Caroline quickly flipped the girl beneath her, and giggled softly before kissing her neck, and sliding her hand down further and further, until Bonnie moaned. They both turned their attention back to Stefan, who was sitting there, politely, as he watched everything unfold with his eyes.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, as she glanced at him, with an apologetic smile. "We're ignoring you-"

"And that is absolutely fine," he promised with a grin. "It's for a great cause."

Bonnie could sense the genuine happiness in his eyes, and because of it, she felt her own. They were all happy- they were all _together._

"Kiss me, Stefan," Bonnie said, and he complied, as he leaned down, and kissed her so softly, it probably could have been considered a simple brush of the lips.

Bonnie continued to kiss him, and Caroline deepened her fingers, smiling happily with each time the girl gasped against Stefan's lips.

As her muscles tightened and her goosebumps rose, Bonnie began to lose systematic control over herself, in just seconds flat. Her toes curled, and Stefan kissed her harder. Her breath quickened, and Caroline pushed in, deeper.

Until finally, her body shook with fever, and she screamed out a fusion of Caroline _and _Stefan's name, as it felt like pure electricity was shooting through her bones.

She'd never experience anything like it. She was also just as eager to return the favor.

Bonnie was automatically to her feet, with Caroline by one hand and Stefan by the other, as she pulled them over to a nearby wall, and pushed the blonde to it with gentle force.

Stefan quickly took Caroline into his hands and kissed her longingly, as Bonnie dropped to her knees before her; placing a leg right over her shoulder.

Caroline kissed Stefan wildly, as the tingle of Bonnie's tongue against her skin quickly drove her insane, all the while.

Stefan held onto her weight as she trembled uncontrollably, and he licked along her lips as Bonnie did the rest. Caroline was damn near convulsing, until she erupted with sweet release, with little effort at all.

Bonnie took a moment to catch her breath before looking to Stefan, who was smiling appreciatively at the girls, as Caroline wobbled on her feet and Bonnie wiped her mouth.

They both staring at him like he was some type of meal, actually, and if he said he minded that at all, he would be nothing but a big, fat, liar.

The rest seemed like a blur, as Caroline undid his belt, Bonnie unzipped his jeans, and they both helped him out of his dark pants that he magically still had on.

How? They had no idea, but they also didn't care.

As he kissed Bonnie one second, and Caroline the other, he reveled at the fact that this was all really happening, and as crazy as it was, it felt _right._

_This was honestly all he'd ever wanted._

Stefan landed against the bed, and they wasted no time kissing along his abs, shoulders, chest, and neck, while the two girls worked together to satsify and fufill his each and every need.

If Caroline was kissing his lips, Bonnie was tugging his hair, and it was driving him absolutely up the wall. He honestly had never known anything in his life could feel _so good, _until they both gave him the chance to take over, and he took on each opportunity with such different tenacity, it was almost as if he were a different person, each time.

With Caroline, they had this intensity that he couldn't quite describe, as the sweet and innocent blonde turned into much more of a vixen, in bed. As vampires, they both used equal amounts of strength, and he couldn't get over the fact that he could be as rough with her as he pleased, without hurting her, at all.

It'd been a while since he had raw, rough sex, and Caroline was a godsend, because that was exactly what she wanted. With her blonde curls wrapped firmly in his fist, and her body pushed firmly against a pillow, it was the most powerful that he felt, in a very long time.

_Things with Bonnie were different._

As a witch, Bonnie just had this _aura _around her filled with energy, and every time he touched her, he quite literally felt sparks. With pure magic running through her veins, and death running through his, she helped him to feel _alive; _she made sex an all-new experience.

Slow touches, deep kisses, and sensual caresses were the way they did it, and it wasn't because he had to, but because he _wanted to. _Bonnie was a girl who was just as strong and physically capable as Caroline, but in this moment, he liked to believe she was a lot more fragile. He was the second guy she'd been with in her lifetime, and damn't, he wanted to make it count.

When his teeth sunk into her neck, and she gently breathed his name along his ear, he knew that he succeeded-he knew that he'd made this matter.

Stefan collapsed onto his back, trying to remember the whirlwind of how this all happened, but he opted to just let it go. His biggest fault had been his inability to shut off his thinking, and sometimes just _enjoy _what life gave him- enjoy the _two _gorgeous women who were in his bed.

Stefan outstretched his arms, and Caroline and Bonnie snuggled on either side, comfortably, and he shut his eyes.

"I can't believe this happened," Bonnie began as she shook her head in disbelief. "Or that it was my idea."

"It's always the innocent ones," Caroline noted, and the three laughed gently, as they tucked beneath his comforter.

"What happens now?" Stefan asked softly. "Please say that this will become our normal, everyday routine. Because I can get used to this."

Bonnie looked to Caroline, whos smile was just as big as hers, and she sighed against Stefan's chest.

"I don't know, Care, what do you say?"

"I say we move to a state where polygamy is acceptable, A.S.A.P, because it's clear that we're all perfect for each other," she replied, with a bit of a twinkle in her eyes.

Stefan wrapped them in, even tighter, and exhaled softly at that.

"So, I just have to marry you both, and I can have this _forever? _I think this just might be the best birthday I've ever had."

"Let's declare this our very own holiday," Caroline said sleepily. "By the way- if I'm a vampire, why am I so thirsty? For water?" she asked, and Bonnie laughed as she sat up.

"I don't know, but that sounds like a fantastic idea. I'm also craving pretzels?" Bonnie asked, and Stefan yawned, as he shut his eyes.

"I've got some in the kitchen," he said, and Bonnie patted his chest before hopping out of bed.

"Perfect. Be right back," she added, before swiping one of his buttons off of his chair, and slipping her arms through it easily.

Bonnie made her way downstairs to the Salvatore kitchen, and opened the cabinet to grab two glasses and the bag of pretzels, as Stefan so dearly promised. She sighed carelessly as she opened the refrigerator, and pulled out the pitcher of water that silently made her smile.

Stefan was a vampire but still so _human, _and it was truly endearing.

When she slammed the door shut, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a person standing there, quietly, and gazing at her happily.

"Goddamn't Caroline," Bonnie said, as she held a hand to her heart, and the blonde smiled brightly.

"Scared ya," Caroline replied, and Bonnie huffed at that. "I got impatient."

"I've been gone for _two _minutes. Stop," she said. Caroline continued to smile, and Bonnie bit back a grin that threatened to cross her lips. "What do you really want?"

"You," Caroline answered, and Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully. "And... to see if things are really okay between us."

"Why wouldn't they be, Care? You remember who's idea this was, right?"

"I know," the blonde sighed, as she hopped onto the counter, and tucked a strand behind her ear. "I just... didn't wanna freak you out, and I hope I didn't before, by telling you that I-"

"Love you?" Bonnie filled in, and Caroline's worried expression remained. "Caroline, I love you too, okay? Nothing will change."

"Really?" she asked optimistically, and Bonnie nodded, as she set the contents in her hand on the counter, and stood before Caroline.

"Really," she confirmed, and Caroline's face lit up again.

It was simply magical, at this point, the way her eyes shined and her skin seemed to sparkle. Bonnie was completely enamored, and she had no regrets about that.

"In that case," Caroline started, as she pulled Bonnie in by the hand, until their faces were only inches away from one another's. "How about we have a little bit more fun? Y'know, since we're _in love _and all," she teased, and Bonnie laughed as Caroline's hands drifted down to Stefan's shirt, and began to unbutton it.

"Carolin-"

Her words were halted by the blonde's lips, and she sighed into the kiss, easily forgetting just what she wanted to say. She figured she was better off at this point, anyway.

When their lips parted, Caroline tapped her own ear, and bit her lip.

"We have to be be quiet. Stefan's asleep," she whispered, and Bonnie's mouth landed against hers in another heart-searing kiss, before she looked into her blue eyes again, and smirked.

_"Well, then. He has no idea what he's missing."_


End file.
